1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion analysis method and a motion analysis device.
2. Related Art
A motion analysis device is used for an analysis of a motion such as a swing action. When the sporting equipment is swung at the swing action, the posture of the sporting equipment varies in accordance with the time axis. An inertial sensor is mounted on the sporting equipment or a hand of the subject. The swing action is visually reproduced based on an output of the inertial sensor. As a specific example of such a motion analysis device, there can be cited, for example, a golf swing analysis device as disclosed in JP-A-2008-73210.
For example, a golf swing starts with address, and then reaches follow-through and then finish via swinging up in a backswing, a downswing after a lag, and an impact. It has been known that if the speed of the grip is decelerated before the impact, the head speed of the golf club at the impact can be increased. However, currently, it has not been realized to measure the deceleration of the grip with a motion analysis device and to coach a golfer while indicating the result.